It's Complicated
by suniships
Summary: Asuna Takahashi changes schools for a reason. What trouble will she stir in the hearts of our favorite tennis players? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

Tezuka watched as the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku boys' tennis team walked into the park where the district preliminaries would be held. He knew every team member inside out by now. So the new addition to the team was a bit of a surprise to him. There, a rather frail looking girl, wearing the Rikkai Dai boys' tennis team jacket and trousers, trailed behind the team. It was no rocket science that she was a player and not just a manager or fan.

"Who is she? Is she playing too?" Momoshiro asked. They haven't seen this particular player in this year's Kantou tournament. So no one could tell. Tezuka watched as the team moved towards their assigned court, opposite to theirs. The girl though, stopped following her team and turned towards them. For a moment Tezuka thought it was he who the girl was looking at. But he soon realized that she was looking at someone behind him. Turning slowly he saw that Fuji was staring back at the girl. They kept eye contact for a while then the girl turned and jogged towards her court.

When he turned around, Fuji was gone as well. _What was that about? Whatever. I can't let my guard down right now. I can know about all this later._ "Everyone!" he called out to his team one final time before their match against St. Rudolph.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Asuna Takahashi was sitting on the bench after their warm up jog. She was trying hard to forget the moment between her and Fuji from a while back. "Nervous?" Yanagi Renji sat down beside her. She smiled. "Not at all senpai." Renji looked at her a little longer then turned away.

"Prepared for the midterms?" Asuna gaped. Yes, Yanagi Renji was studious. He was always the top student in his class. But he would never mention anything outside tennis during practice, let alone before an important match like this. "What?" he asked. Asuna shook her head and beamed. "I guess I'm prepared. Plus, I have the professor to depend on." She winked. Renji shook his head and turned away, hiding the almost undetectable pink dusting his face.

Their match against Yamabuki started soon after. Asuna kept her gaze steady on the court while the others played, losing her concentration once in a while when her eyes would wander to the players in blue and white. The closed-eyed data master had seen it all.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

A huge round of cheers sounded from the opposite court from Seigaku's. Fuji was fairly sure what the reason of the uproar was but he felt the need to confirm his suspicions. After all, he was _successfully_ done with his match.

As he came near the court, he smirked. He _was_ right. Asuna was playing against Kiyosumi Sengoku. She had the 'Lucky Sengoku' running all over the court huffing and panting.

Inui approached him with his trusty notebook. "Name: Asuna Takahashi, 2nd year, height: 160cms, tennis style: offensive. She can use techniques similar to yours and Tezuka's. But I'm guessing you already know all that." Fuji raised his eyebrows. "Why would you think that?" "The kind of familiarity the two of you shared through your eye contact reveals an 82% chance that you two share a past." A frown came on his face. _Only a past?_ _Nothing else?_

Fuji's thoughts were disturbed when the crowd went wild. Apparently, the boys' tennis world had welcomed her rather warmly. Asuna had won the game 6-3. He was surprised the girl had spared a few games for her almost fainting opponent. As she stepped out of the court, their eyes met again. He held her gaze for a while then returned to his own court.

 _Snap out of it Suna!_ _Don't let him destroy you once again._ She beamed at her teammates. "Was I any good?" "I expected a 6-2 from you." Sanada frowned. Asuna countered with her puppy dog eyes. "B-but he was trying _so_ hard! I would've felt horrible if he fainted without winning at least 3." Sanada could only sigh. This girl could be so manipulative!

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

After acing all their matches scheduled that day, the Rikkai Dai tennis team was heading out when they came face-to-face with Seigaku. The two captains shook hands while the others exchanged silent greetings. "I don't believe we've met before, I'm Oishi Shuichiro." Oishi said as Asuna shook his hand firmly. "Asuna Takahashi. We have met before senpai, but clearly you don't remember." She said smiling. That left Oishi feeling awkward and guilty. "Don't take this out on others." Fuji warned. She gave an impressed look "Since when are you concerned about others?"

Suddenly it felt as if the temperature dropped. Everyone was staring at the two. "Suna chan-" Kirihara started. "It's okay. I'm fine. See you all tomorrow." She nodded to Tezuka and his team and left. They all turned to Fuji. He tugged the strap of his tennis bag angrily and left without a word.

The two teams then exchanged rather awkward goodbyes instead of heated words that they usually use to keep their motivation going. The dispute between their teammates had them distracted, leaving everyone to wonder what might have happened. _Interesting._ Inui thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

Fuji came back to his room from the shower to see his entire team lounging there. Echizen didn't seem too interested but the others were clearly waiting for something. Ignoring them, Fuji reached out to grab a shirt.

"What was that about?" Tezuka asked since no one else was brave enough to question the tensai's personal affairs. "Yeah, tell us Fujiko! How do you know that cute girl, nya?" Eiji urged. Fuji groaned inwardly. He didn't want to discuss it. But his team was certainly not having any of that. "Let's order something to eat first-"Already done!" Momoshiro and Eiji quipped. Fuji sighed in defeat. For the first time he didn't have a way and couldn't even smile his way out of this.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Oishi was the first to reply. "How do I know her from before? It was kind of awkward that she remembered me and I didn't." "You all know her." He said. "She was in Seigaku since middle school. She left school in the middle of last year and joined Rikkai. I didn't know she joined there until today." Everybody looked at Inui. For once the data man didn't have any previous data on an ex-student. Tezuka gave him a look. _Go on_ it meant. "She was always laying low, hence the lack of data." Tezuka stopped him there. "But why was she laying low? Inui has data on every single person in school, no matter how insignificant they are. No one knows when Inui is gathering data on them. But this girl clearly knew about that. How?" Everybody in the room stopped whatever they were doing. No one had thought of that.

Fuji stared at the floor long and hard. "We...we were dating before she left. I didn't want anyone to know." The room suddenly became pin-drop silent. "Li data" was the only sound. "Fujiko?" Eiji asked in a sad voice. "Did you guys break up?" "It wasn't like that. We just went on a few casual dates at first. Nothing serious. But then, things started to get…" "Complicated?" Momoshiro offered. "Heated." He said. Momoshiro and Kaidoh sat there with their faces turning red. "After a month or so, she decided that she wanted a stable relationship. I wasn't ready. So I broke it off. She really didn't create any problems for me but..." he trailed off. "But what?" Oishi inquired. "Do any of you remember a rumor that some girl forced herself on me?" Except for Echizen, who has fallen asleep, everyone nodded. "Well, some girl saw us together and spread the rumor to distance us. But we were already over by then. But the reason it spread like wildfire was because I, um, may have sort of given a hint… that it was not _just a rumor_." "WHAT!" Everyone (sans Echizen and Tezuka) screamed. "How could you do that Fuji?" Oishi asked, disappointed. "Knowing your fangirls, they're almost as crazy as you senpai. They must've made her life a living hell." Kaidoh hissed and Momoshiro nodded. For once they agreed on something.

"But why would you do that? Everything was over between the two of you by then. And she wasn't even forcing you to stay." Kawamura said, still finding the entire thing hard to believe. Fuji kept quiet. "Well?" Tezuka urged.

"From what I've gathered so far," Inui intervened "Takahashi san is very pretty." Fuji's sharp cerulean eyes snapped towards Inui, but he continued. "The reason might be because though Fuji wasn't ready for something stable, he didn't want her to move on with someone else either. She could have any guy falling for her if she tried. But a rumor like that would have boys avoiding her like the plague. What better way of keeping her in hand, no?" Fuji proceeded to leave the room to get their food, thinking Inui was done. But he certainly wasn't. "You didn't think it would get so out of hand that it would make her shift schools in the middle of the year. She went further away from you than you ever thought." Inui concluded.

Fuji slammed the door while leaving.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"HE WHAT!" Sanada shouted. "Please Sanada senpai, don't shout in my ear." Asuna retorted as she went back to the kitchen. They were all at Renji's place waiting for Asuna to serve them dinner.

Apparently the girl was kidnapped by them from the bus which was taking her home. On a random stop, they all got on her bus and took her away. She was certain that it wasn't _just_ her past with Fuji they wanted to discuss. They have come to like her cooking way too much for her liking. They were always finding absurd reasons for her to cook for them.

The whole team had decided to 'help out' in the kitchen while she told them her story. But the rowdy bunch was creating such a ruckus that she was eventually forced to kick them all out.

"If you don't believe it then don't. I refuse to talk about it any further." she simply said as she handed Yagyuu table mats. "Please set the table senpai. I'm coming with the food." Yagyuu did as he was told.

The dinner table was awfully quiet. "It's too quiet." Kirihara muttered. "I agree." Asuna said passing the salad over to Niou. Yukimura cleared his throat. "Suna chan, I really don't know what to say at this point- "Why do we have to talk about that? I came to Rikkai to _forget_ about it. Not to remember it." Asuna sighed. "I believe we have more important things to worry about." "Do you want to go against Fuji?" Kirihara wondered out loud. "Hell no!" Niou yelled. "No way are you going anywhere near that bastard. That's final." "Oh my God! Will you guys drop it? I thought I was going against Echizen." She huffed.

Renji was quiet the entire time. Observing her every move, her every expression. How she talked about the bitter incident. Trying to figure out what she felt for the tensai now. _Why am I obsessing over her? I'm not obsessing. I'm only gathering data._ He had just convinced himself that his intentions were nothing but professional when his eyes fell on the person beside him. Yukimura was observing him the way he was observing Asuna. Yukimura knew.

After a while everyone decided to go home. After seeing them off, he turned to the two boys who didn't seem like they were going to go any time soon. "Let's sit, ne Renji?" Yukimura and Niou invited with their scary smiles. Renji could only hope he'd get through this evening in one piece.

They sat for a long time without saying anything. Renji was actually beginning to think if their sole purpose for staying back was only to annoy him.

"You should talk to her." Yukimura finally said. "Don't try to deny it. We can tell." Niou smirked. _Am I that obvious?_ Renji sighed. He didn't want to think about it so soon. "She's not completely over him. And don't question me on how I know. I'll talk to her when I deem right." Renji's words made it clear that the matter was closed.

Yukimura and Niou only hoped that he'd act in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The air of the park was filled with determination, hope, success, failure and tension. The final is here. The other matches were won without much worry. Hyotei didn't even know what hit them when Asuna stepped onto the court. Poor Oshitari was a mess by the time she was through with him. But now was the time for the final.

Fuji glanced at the opponents' side of the court. She was right there. Talking and laughing with Sanada and Renji. He knew. He could tell the data master wasn't _just_ observing the girl. He didn't like the thought of Asuna being too close to Renji. His eyes fell on Niou standing near Asuna. As soon as the trickster noticed him eyeing them, he stood behind her to block his view. How much did the Rikkai tennis team know about their relationship?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Asuna wasn't nervous. Or was she? She wasn't exactly sure herself. She was sure she'd done her part well. She'd beaten Ryoma Echizen by 6-4. It wasn't easy. But she had done it. Seeing Syusuke Fuji on court, watching him play brought back memories. Painful ones. She wasn't sure what she felt for the tensai after all that had happened. She hadn't given herself the chance to think about it nor was she ready to figure it out. _It's been almost a year_. She shook her head and concentrated on the singles 2 match in front of her.

Fuji and Sanada stood on opposite sides on the court. The tensai and the emperor both equally determined to win. This was the match that could make Rikkai Dai Fuzoku the winner. They were currently leading the game by 3-2. Winning the singles 2 match would declare them as the champions. There was nothing she wanted more at the moment.

Fuji served. He was now leading the game by 4-3. Although Sanada had won the first two sets, he had managed to gain the lead. He was not going to let Rikkai win that easily. His eyes fell on the tensed Asuna. He wanted _her_ back. He needed her to know that it was Seigaku where she belonged.

But just then the game became 4 all. Suddenly it felt like time froze. The next 2 games could make them or Rikkai the champions.

Sanada served with all his strength. He was never the one to depend on tricks, but today he somehow felt that mastering a few wouldn't have been so bad. Fuji's triple counters were really getting under his skin. But suddenly he saw an opening. And off he went.

He swung his racquet in an extremely fast motion, like drawing a sword, making the ball seem invisible. The ball landed on Fuji's side of the court, slipping just past his reach, inside the baseline.

The Rikkai tennis team as well as the supporters roared. The entire team tackled Sanada as he stepped out of the court. But even in the celebration of their success, Asuna couldn't miss the disappointment on Syusuke Fuji's face.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Asuna lay on her couch in a cocoon of her blanket, reading a book. The outcome of today's final was most satisfying. The look on Syusuke Fuji's face was priceless. Its felt good, didn't it? A frown came on her face. She didn't want to delve too far into that and went back to her book. Soon there was a knock on the door. She wondered if her teammates were here to disrupt her solitude. The crazy gang just didn't know the meaning of privacy. She considered not answering the door for a moment. But Yukimura punishing her later on didn't seem too appealing. So with the blanket still wrapped around her, she trudged over to the door and opened it.

The person on the other side wasn't Yukimura. Or any of her other teammates for that matter. No.

It was Syusuke Fuji.

 **A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Please let me know what you think will happen next. It's an earnest request.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4**

Asuna woke up with a start. She was bundled up on the floor, near her couch. She wondered what had happened and checked the time. It read 4:30 am. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind.

 _She was shocked, to say the least. She did not expect to see him that very night. Out of habit she stepped aside and let him in. They sat facing each other for a long time. He kept a steady gaze on her while she looked everywhere ignoring him._

" _What do you want Fuji?" she finally asked. His sharp cerulean eyes didn't weaver. If anything, they hardened. "You've never called me by my family name before." This time, forced to look, she met his gaze. "I don't think we have that sort of familiarity anymore that I'd get to call you by your given name, Fuji."_

" _You left Seigaku just to go away from me." He said bitterly. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't pretend to be all innocent. I know what you did. Don't think I don't know why that rumor got the chance to spread. You made my life a living hell and now, you're sitting here, pretending it was_ _ **all my fault**_ _?" Fuji looked away. "You're lucky I didn't tell them all of it. Niou senpai would've buried you alive." Fuji looked at her incredulously. "You didn't?" she ignored his question. It was taking all her will power to not scream and kick him out. She took a deep breath and got off the couch. Walking to the door, she said "If that was all-"_

 _Just then Fuji's hand slammed on the door right beside her head. Eyes wide, she looked at him. He was merely inches away from her. The serene smile back on his face. "I'm not done yet, Asu-chan. You didn't answer me." He pressed himself against her. "Don't you want to spend time with me anymore? Don't hate me so." He murmured. His hands trailed her neck and cupped her cheeks. Asuna could feel her face grow warm. She pushed him but he just wouldn't budge. "I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." She said angrily. Fuji pinned both her arms above head. "You don't really mean that, right Asu-chan? You couldn't even tell Rikkai about our whole past. That must mean_ _ **something**_ _." He cooed. "I mean it Fuji. And me not telling them means nothing." came her cold reply._

 _Fuji's blue eyes snapped open and his grip on her wrists tightened. "Why not!" his was dangerously low. She looked away. His grip hurt, but she wasn't backing down. With his free hand, Fuji turned her head to face him. "Is it… Is it because of…Yanagi Renji?" his voice showed the despair that he desperately wanted to hide. And out of spite, just to hurt him, she confirmed his suspicion._

 _Fuji grabbed her hair, trapping her mouth in a fiery kiss. "I won't have it! You hear me?" he seethed. "I don't want him anywhere near you!" his mouth trailed kisses down her neck. With great effort she pushed him away from herself. "I don't want_ _ **you**_ _anywhere near me! I want you out of my apartment_ _ **right now**_ _Syusuke Fuji." She was shaking with anger. Fuji looked at her a bit longer, then left, slamming the door shut._

 _Her legs gave out and she slid to the floor. She fell for his charms again! Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled her blanket that lay on the floor near the couch. She cried herself to sleep right there on the floor._

She took a shower and made breakfast. It wasn't helping. She left for school early, hoping early morning practice would help take her mind off things. She changed into her tennis clothes and began her laps.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Yukimura and the others came to the courts to a very odd scene. Asuna curled up on the court, unconscious. They immediately had her taken to the infirmary. She never came early and she never exerted herself. She was aware of her lack of stamina and refused to play like crazy unlike the others, although Sanada would insist she play more to increase it.

The nurse had informed that she was under a lot of stress and playing for too long caused her to collapse. That was odd. They just finished the District Prelims with the ultimate victory. Why was she stressed?

They were forced to leave for their classes and couldn't wait till she was awake. All a little worried but relieved that she will be fine.

Niou, Yagyuu and Renji walked to class together. Niou couldn't help noticing how preoccupied Renji seemed that day. "I sure hope Suna-chan wakes up soon." He said, looking at Renji from the corner of his eyes. The data master only nodded absent-mindedly. No data backing him up. Even Yagyuu was surprised. Was he _that_ worried about her?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Asuna woke up screaming. Renji was right there by her side, looking at her with concern. Her cheeks flushed. _Is it because of Yanagi Renji?_ _What did he mean? Why did he only mention Renji senpai?_ "I'm fine senpai." She said in a weak voice. "Just a bad dream. We should get to practice, no?" she tried to leave the bed, but Renji gently pushed her back down. "No practice for you today. I'll be watching. And No. Sneaking. Out." "But-but- "No buts. Eat your bento and lie back down. You gave poor Kirihara a heart attack." He got up from the bed and took his seat on the chair nearby.

She stole glances at Renji. Was he worried about her? "What is it?" he asked calmly while turning the page of his book. Asuna's cheeks turned bright pink and she choked on her food. "I-I was j-just wondering…um…what you did to your hair senpai. It looks different. Yeah, that's it. Uh-huh."

Renji only raised his eyebrows. She was clearly lying. But for the first time he didn't point it out. For the first time he wished she wasn't lying. He wished her eyes would reveal the same softness for him that came out even while she pretended to not care about Syusuke Fuji.

Yes, she was not yet over him. She didn't even tell them what actually happened that made her leave Seigaku. Why else would she protect the very person that made her life so hard that she had to change schools?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

Tezuka was utterly frustrated. The reason of his frustration, you ask? Syusuke Fuji. As if it wasn't bad enough that they got beaten in the district preliminaries, Fuji had also started acting strange since then. He didn't play seriously. He _always_ seemed to be preoccupied. He even stopped creeping people out with that smile of his.

Now that he thought about it, Fuji _had_ played with more determination ever since he saw that girl during the tournament. He was well aware of what had happened between the two. But what more could've happened to make Fuji act so unlike himself? He was sure Fuji wasn't upset about their loss. It was not in his nature to be so. So it had to be the girl. He wanted his tensai back at all cost.

Now, even though the stoic captain tended to act all professional all the time and thought about tennis and his team before anything else, he also wanted to help his best friend out. And though he personally thought Fuji deserved some sort of chastisement for what he'd done, he didn't like seeing his best friend like this.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Weekends were Asuna's favorite. She could wake up late, tidy her apartment, catch up on her studies and even make time to go shopping. This weekend was no different. After doing all her work, she went out.

Anyone who knew Asuna at school would be shocked at the transformed version of herself that she liked to be during weekly holidays. She was known to be ruthless in court and seemed to be more comfortable in her tennis attire. But Asuna, in reality, was every bit feminine as any other girl. Always wearing cute dresses during weekends was one of her habits. People would know about it only if they ever saw her on those rare days.

Asuna wandered the streets of downtown Tokyo, wondering what she could do. She made it a point to stay out of the Kanagawa prefecture when she was out during weekends, lest someone see her. Suddenly she spotted a bookstore that she hadn't seen before. Curious, she crossed the road hurriedly and went in.

The inside of the bookstore was very quaint. The wooden shelves, the small coffee tables, the smell of coffee, it all brought a smile to her face. She politely greeted the old man, presumably the owner, at the cash counter and explored the store.

The books in the store were really good. The lack of customers made the experience exquisite. She picked two books that she couldn't find in the library and headed for the counter.

Even though she was in Tokyo for the day, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be running into a certain tensai. The bookstore and its contents were lovely and she refused to depress herself further by thinking of him. Her luck wasn't _that_ rotten. She paid for her purchases and turned to leave. But seeing the person next in line made her heart sink. _Oh no. Please don't let him recognize me._ Pretending not to notice, she exited the shop quietly. She walked fast down the side walk. But before she could cross the road, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Takahashi", the stoic voice of Kunimitsu Tezuka was heard and she knew there was no point in trying to escape. She turned to face the Seigaku team captain.

"I almost didn't recognize you", he commented, giving her a once-over. _Why did you even try?_ She only gave him a blinding smile in return. "What a coincidence. Nice running into you here." she chuckled. "That bookstore's really nice." Tezuka only nodded and proceeded to cross the road. Asuna, not familiar with his ways, stood on the side walk wondering why he left without a word.

Tezuka suddenly realized that Takahashi was not following him. He turned to see the girl was still standing on the side walk, bemused. He sighed and motioned for her to join him. Her face suddenly lit up and she quickly followed.

Tezuka realized he couldn't blame Fuji for being selfish. Asuna Takahashi was _very_ attractive. Even more in her lavender dress. Her cropped hair framed her face, making her look very elegant and feminine. Her tennis only added to her list of virtues. He'd probably also be possessive if he had someone like… he stopped the thought immediately. He shook his head and turned to see the cause of his frustrations.

Asuna trailed behind Tezuka, glancing at the shops they were crossing. They walked into a coffee shop and were shown to their seats by a good looking waiter. "What can I get you today, doll?" he asked with a flirty smile. Asuna only blinked while Tezuka gave him a cold stare. "Later" he said, slowly folding the sleeves of his shirt, which sent the flirty waiter away in flash.

Asuna gave him an impressed look. They sat in silence for a while longer. She scanned the shop while he observed her. "Takahashi", he began, but Asuna put up her hand to stop him. "Senpai, if this is about…Syusuke, then I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry." she bit her bottom lip and looked away. "But I need to know what happened. Fuji hasn't been himself since the day after the finals ended and it's affecting his tennis" "Well, I suggest you ask _him_ about it and _not me_ " she fumed. She took her things and began to leave but paused. "Please tell him not to show up at my door at odd hours. I don't like dealing with crazies late in the evening." Without waiting for a reply, she left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter-6**

Yanagi Renji had tried to spend his weekend doing something productive. He had visited the library to study for midterms, reviewed his notes on his team members and practiced in the street courts nearby. But he had found it very hard to concentrate on anything. He kept reviewing only Asuna's notes when he was supposed to go through everyone's data. All the time he spent in the library, he wondered if Asuna would come to him for help before their midterms. He kept imagining how he'd feel if Asuna came to see him practice. In short, Asuna was everywhere even though she was nowhere. And Renji had never felt so confused.

He was getting ready to do his laps before morning practice when he heard Asuna call out. He turned to see her running towards him. She looked gorgeous to him even in just her tennis shorts and jersey. Her short dark hair flying around her and the ever present bright smile on her face had poor Renji's stomach tying into knots. "Renji senpai! Wait for me." she called out. She stopped in front of him with her hands on her knees, panting lightly. "I thought you would go on without me" she let out a light tinkering laugh while Renji could only stare.

They began their laps together. "How was the weekend?" Asuna asked enthusiastically since the other almost always stayed quiet. "It was rather productive" he stated. "Well, senpai" she began carefully. "You can study with me. I don't mind", his accurate reply of her unspoken words almost threw her off balance. All on a sudden she threw her arms around him and they both fell to the ground. "Thank you so much senpai!" she laughed at their amusing state. She had fallen on top of Renji, while the puzzled, also madly blushing, data master lay stiffly beneath her. She was still giggling when they both dusted themselves off before going back to the courts. Renji could only hope she wouldn't notice his bright red face in her laughing fit.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Akaya Kirihara sat with Sanada during lunch time, begging him to tutor Kirihara before their midterms. Sanada had used many of his glares and threats, but the second year devil was too desperate to care for any of those. Sanada pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Just then Asuna and Renji came to sit on their table. "Yo senpai!" she greeted him and gave Kirihara a critical glance. The boy was a mess. Too bad. But that's what he got for not studying regularly. Before Sanada could say anything to return her greeting, not that he would've, the rest of the team came to sit with them.

"Oh, Kirihara's begging to be tutored again", Marui snickered. Yukimura only chuckled. "It's not fair!" Kirihara wailed helplessly and Asuna started to feel bad for him. "Kirihara, it's okay. You can study with me and Renji senpai. Right, senpai?" she asked hopefully. Renji wanted to slam his head on the table. But he only shook his head to decline. Asuna's jaw dropped. Although he felt bad at disappointing the girl, he refused to let go of a chance to spend alone time with her. Especially to tutor one of the slowest and most difficult students in the world. Kirihara, at this point, resembled a lost puppy.

Sensing his situation, Yukimura turned towards Asuna. "I assume you two are studying together?" Asuna nodded. "But Kirihara deserves some help too" she said a bit sadly as Kirihara continued to beg Sanada and Renji to tutor him. Yukimura chuckled. "It's not that easy and you know it, Asu-chan." He lightly reprimanded. "It takes the three of us to teach him the basics. You can't really expect Renji to be able to tutor both of you together." Asuna pouted but then she had an idea. "Well, in that case _you three_ could help him out", she exclaimed pointing at Yukimura, Sanada and Niou. Marui almost fell off his chair laughing.

While Yukimura wanted to help his friend by making his one-on-one study session successful, he also didn't want to get stuck in a study session with Kirihara. He heaved a sigh and looked at Niou. They both knew what this meant for the data master. So, while the clearly oblivious Sanada kept ignoring Kirihara, Yukimura and Niou announced that they would be tutoring the second year devil.

Now, as Kirihara cried from joy, Sanada was on the verge of screaming. God help them.

Asuna was happy that she could get her senpai tachi to help Kirihara, although she did feel a bit bad for Sanada, since he was actually sulking about it (in a Sanada-like manner).

She suddenly turned to Renji to see that he was already looking at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head. Renji only shook his head and turned away. "Senpai, what time do I have to come over?" she inquired. "Let's meet up tomorrow after school. Is that okay?" she nodded and went back to her food. Renji looked up to see Yukimura and Niou studying him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and they smiled way too nicely.

Renji groaned inwardly. He'd have to pay a price for it. Only kami sama knew what it could be.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Renji stepped into his house with Asuna right behind him. She's been here so many times. The team almost always met up for their meetings at the Renji residence. She even had to cook for them here on several occasions. For some unknown reason she just felt welcomed whenever she came over. But she could never tell her senpai that. He'd probably think she was a retard.

The first thing she noticed when they entered the house was that no one was home. Renji's prents were almost always out. But she was concerned since Renji might want something to eat.

Renji turned to see Asuna standing in front of the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked. Asuna turned to him biting her bottom lip. "I was wondering if you were hungry…" "Asuna you don't have to cook." He shook his head. "Well then, I'll just cook something for _the both of us_ ", she smiled. Renji sighed. She knew he liked to eat something after coming home from the countless times she'd been over. And he _was_ kind of hungry. He only nodded and watched as she entered the kitchen.

Once in his room, Renji put down both their bags and collected his clothes. He decided to take a quick shower before she was done with her cooking. He was about to enter the bathroom when he heard Asuna's voice from downstairs. "Senpai I'm using your kitchen utensils", she yelled. He sighed and shook his head. No matter how many times she used the kitchen, she made it a point to take permission. "Go ahead." he yelled back, a smile on his face. Just the idea that they were all alone at home and she was just downstairs putting up a meal for him, made his face feel hot.

He liked the way the evening was going so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter-7**

Niou paced around Sanada's room impatiently while Sanada and Yukimura sat at the table, reviewing chapters of history for Kirihara. "Why aren't either of them picking up their phones? I swear if he's doing things to her already, I'll have him killed", he grumbled. Yukimura shook his head. "Niou, please. Let them spend some time alone. It won't do if you keep calling them every other minute." "But _neither of them_ are picking up! _"_ he complained.

Sanada just gave the two a puzzled look. Kirihara beside him sighed. "Really, senpai? I can't believe you never noticed", he rolled his eyes. But Sanada looked even more lost. "Sanada, Renji and Asu-chan are doing a study session together. _Alone._ " Sanada only looked at them with a blank expression. Niou, frustrated at not being able to reach the two in question, couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god! Renji likes Asuna. How dense could you get?! And now they're _all alone_ in his house!" he yelled. And suddenly there was chaos everywhere. If Niou alone calling them continuously was bad enough, imagine what Sanada joining him would result in. Add in a wailing Kirihara about how his education should be given more priority than his teammates' romantic endeavors.

Suddenly Yukimura's phone beeped, letting him know that he'd received a message. ' _We're not dead. Ask them to stop calling. Had to secretly put her phone on silent mode to avoid their calls'_ it read _._ He chuckled calling their attention. He showed them the texted he just received. "See? Both of you should calm down. Renji is very responsible. Let them at least study." "And what about me? Notice me senpai tachi!" Kirihara called desperately. Yukimura sighed as they all went back to tutoring him. This was going to be a _long_ evening.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Renji watched as Asuna solved the problems in her textbook with concentration. He found the sight to be very cute. With her eyebrows creased and cheeks puffed, she looked adorable. She'd been able to solve all the problems in her textbook with ease. Renji couldn't really understand why she still looked so annoyed.

"Senpai", she called. Renji looked up from his chemistry book. More like pretended to. "Quit staring at me", she murmured while writing. His face turned red. _She noticed?_ He kept his face buried in his book. He was so embarrassed.

"It's okay senpai. I can solve the problems myself. You don't have to keep checking on me. I'll ask you if I need help. You can keep reading." Renji let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She thought he was worried about her studies. He silently thanked the gods that were so kind to him.

After an hour or so of studying, they decided to take a break. Asuna served juice for the both of them. "How've you been?" Renji asked as Asuna sat beside him. The girl only looked at him oddly. "Don't play dumb", he said calmly. "I know you've been upset with something. Your head is always about an inch lowered than the usual, your shoulders are slumped in an exhausted manner, and you take smaller steps. Signs are clear that you're upset about something" he stated. The image of Syusuke Fuji pinning her against the door flashed in her mind. The memory made her cheeks grow warm. Even though she hated him, her heart would still start racing at the thought of him. _Am I really over him? What am I even thinking! No! Shit!_ She shook her head and looked away.

"You're thinking about it again." _More like thinking about him again._ He restrained himself from thinking more bitter thoughts and looked at her. She just kept her head down."Have you talked to Fuji recently?" he tried to ask as casually as possible, but he couldn't help wishing that they hadn't. Asuna's head snapped towards him, her eyes wide, cheeks flaming. And he got the answer to his question.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Fuji threw his phone on the bed in frustration. He had been calling Asuna all evening but she just wouldn't pick up. He wanted to see her again. The last meeting hadn't gone as he'd wanted to. He wanted to calmly talk to her and make her realize that all this was wrong and they belonged together. But just seeing her after so long, also the insecurity from Renji, made him lose control. He wanted to talk to her again. Especially after he'd found out about Tezuka and Asuna's meeting.

 _He and Tezuka were the last ones in the locker room. Tezuka finished packing his things and was ready to go but he didn't. "I ran into Takahashi the other day", he said. And all on a sudden, all of Fuji's attention was on his captain. "You saw her? Did you talk to her? What did she say?" he asked frantically. Tezuka had never seen him like this before. Just what was going on between these two? "I tried to talk to her but she refused to discuss anything regarding you, Fuji." He sat on the bench near the door and sighed. "She said that she didn't want you going to her apartment anymore. What really happened Fuji?" Fuji felt lost. "Fuji?" he asked again but no answer came. "No. I'll talk to her", he murmured. "She has to give me another chance. I won't let her walk away from me just because of Renji." Tezuka wasn't stupid. He could tell what was going on yet he kept himself from asking about it further. And Fuji could only think of meeting her again._

His mind suddenly went back to the incident at Asuna's apartment. The sweet smell of her lotion. _Cherry blossoms._ The softness of her skin. The way her big brown eyes stared at him when he… he wanted to be that close to her again. He buried his head in his hands and groaned. "Why won't she pick up!" he wondered impatiently. With no other way, he texted her and went to sleep. He wasn't giving up on her that easily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter-8**

Asuna and Renji sat side by side during afternoon practice the next day. They hadn't talked all day and Asuna knew why. She knew she shouldn't have been rude to him, for he was only concerned about her. But Fuji was still a touchy issue for her no matter how much she pretended otherwise. And now Renji was aware of it as well. She grumbled under her breath. Her mind went to the night before. The 18 calls she had missed and the text she hadn't bothered to reply to. _I want to see you again love. Let's set things straight again._ She groaned at the memory. But Fuji was not her most pressing concern right now. It really was her fault that her closest senpai and friend wouldn't talk to her now. She had to make amends. She stole a glance at the data master beside her.

Renji sat slightly hunched forward. His hands clasped together. His tried to concentrate on the matches going on in front of them. But his mind kept slipping back to what happened the other night. _I don't need you to poke your nose in my business senpai_ , was what she had said. He was always rational and wasn't usually the type to take sudden words from anger, seriously. But somehow her words had, _hurt_ him? He wasn't sure. But he felt like she was pushing him away. He didn't like it one bit. He hated it even more because his data was rendered useless in this case. Just when he thought he could get close to her, the complete opposite happened. And now he didn't know how to fix it. He only wished he hadn't brought up Fuji in their conversation. _We are always happier without him around,_ he thought bitterly.

"Ano, senpai" a small voice reached his ears. He turned to the source of the sound. The center of his affections sat beside him, a guilt stricken look on her face. His heart skipped a beat. _This girl would be the death of me_. He sighed. "Ano-ano, I'm sorry senpai," she admitted. "I lost my temper at you when I shouldn't have," she looked down at her hands. "I really didn't mean to do it. But I want you to know that _that_ phase is something that I'm trying to forget. I just don't like discussing him." Renji nodded in understanding.

"So are we cool?" she asked with her eyes turning big. "Yes," he replied calmly. "We are very cool." Asuna burst out laughing and hugged his arm. She failed to notice the blush and the look of surprise on the serious data master. "And they say you don't have a sense of humor." Her laughing stopped as she felt a shadow looming over them. She gulped and turned back to see a very pissed off Sanada glaring at her from under his cap.

"Turondorou!" he roared. "If you have time to joke around, you have more time to train!" Asuna jumped off the bench and sprinted towards the courts. "Uwah! Scary fukubuchou is at it again." Sanada shook his head and sat down beside his friend. Both of them watching the girl prepare for practice. "I know you're worried about me." Renji looked away from the girl. "I just…" he trailed off. Even he wasn't sure what he should do. "Look on the bright side," Sanada shrugged, surprising Renji. "She values you enough to reconcile." Renji sighed and shook his head. "I don't think so. Seventy five percent it's only because she thinks of me as a good friend." "Is that bad?" Sanada asked in confusion. "Yes," Renji replied. "Especially when I'm aiming to be someone way more than _just a good friend_." Sanada had no reply to that.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

"It's clear that she's not over him." Renji said for the umpteenth time that evening. The boys were all gathered at the Yagyuu residence for a meeting. Everyone, even Yukimura and Yagyuu, were beginning to get frustrated with his attitude.

After their afternoon practice, they were heading for the school gates when they saw a certain brunette waiting there. Asuna, beside them tensed up, but then started to walk at a faster pace. She passed Fuji but didn't show any sign of stopping. What surprised and infuriated them, though, was that Fuji only smirked at them and traild after her. The look on Renji's face was heartbreaking. Without another word he had angrily walked away. They had to do a lot to get him to come over to Yagyuu's after that.

Yukimura sighed. Renji was being way too pessimistic and it was messing with his head. "When do you plan to make a move?" he gently asked his data master. He groaned in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you guys? Until she's completely over him, I cannot do anything!" Niou rolled his eyes. "So what do you wanna do, huh? Wait? Wait around while that sleazy tensai crosses prefectures to get her back? Is that what you want to do?" "Then what do you suggest I do?" Renji retorted. "I can't believe this guy! I thought he was data master for a reason! He has no common sense at all!" Yukimura gave Niou a cold stare that meant _shut up_. It worked, though. Niou grumbled something under his breath and left the room.

The remaining ones turned to Renji. "Renji-"What am I supposed to do if she can't forget him? I can't force her to be with me, right?" Kirihara too, left the room in frustration. "Renji, for God's sake come to your senses." Marui rolled his eyes. "Can you not see the situation is more in _your_ favor than it is in Fuji's? Yet _only_ because of your foolishness you're letting your privileges go unused."

Yukimura raised his eyebrows, impressed. Sanada, on the other hand, looked quite confused. "Care to elaborate, genius?" Marui grinned. "Well, of course. You know I always like to help those who have it a little less up there." Sanada glared and Yukimura chuckled.

"What he means is that Renji needs to take advantage of the distance. Or the lack of it, in his case." Niou explained as he and Kirihara re-entered the room. "Exactly" Marui exclaimed, making space for Niou to sit beside him. "Fuji lives in Tokyo. He goes to school there. He cannot be close to Asu-chan anytime he wishes. But you can."

"But what if she doesn't want to spend time with me? What if she gets all rude like she did during our study session? I don't like being pushed away, thank you very much." Even Yagyuu rolled his eyes. Renji was being too difficult. "It's not her fault you keep bringing up the one thing she wants to forget. She had said that she wants to forget him. It won't do if you keep trying to know more about _him_ and assess your chances." Jackal nodded in agreement. "Sometimes you just gotta take the leap." "And what if she leaves just like today?" Renji's heart clenched remembering the scene.

"Take time to know her. Not just based on data." Yukimura patted his friend on the back. "Spend time with her, do fun things with her, make her laugh. Make her heavy heart light again. She wouldn't even need to remember Fuji."

Renji sighed in defeat. "So, what do you suggest I do?" his team grinned. "Well I have a simple solution to that," Kirihara grinned, taking out a package from his bag. "Now senpai, you don't need to thank me, just know that we know your needs very well." He handed it over to Renji and he pulled out a book from inside it. The bright blue cover had the words _Art of Impressing Women for Dummies_ in bright yellow. He gave Kirihara a very offended look, while Kirihara along with Niou and Marui laughed like crazy.

"Fine," he groaned. "I'll see what I can do." "NO WAY!" his team roared in unison. " _We_ will decide what _you'll_ need to do." Niou smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter-9**

Asuna stood with several other students of the school's disciplinary committee as Sanada briefed them. She hated the disciplinary committee. They made life so difficult for the other students. She never saw the logic why Sanada felt that it would be fitting for _her_ to join said committee. She pursed her lips in sheer annoyance. Sometimes her senpai just wasn't very bright when it came to understanding another's potential.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Sanada roared. Asuna snapped out of her trance due to her hurt eardrums and groaned. It seemed that she'd tuned him out for way too long. Sanada sighed. She'd spaced out at the very beginning of the briefing.

"You don't need to go for patrol today. Yukimura needs you for something. Go to him. He's probably in our classroom." And Asuna nearly flew out the door.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Yukimura was reading a book when Asuna rushed in. She sat down at the desk across from him and bowed her head gratefully.

"Thank you oh great Buchou! For you have saved me from the tedious job of patrolling. How can I possibly repay you?"

Yukimra chuckled at his kohai's antics. She certainly was a handful. He put a finger to his chin and pretended to think.

"Actually Asu-chan," he began carefully. "I wanted to talk about something. I've seen how you've been acting lately and it's affecting your performance. Would you like to talk about it?"

Asuna thought about it for a while. Yes. She had been a little bit bothered with Fuji lately. Especially since last evening with him hadn't been all that good. She wasn't sure if she could trust her captain with such sensitive and personal information. He was the spawn of Satan, really.

She didn't notice Yukimura eyeing her carefully as she pondered on his offer. He hoped she'd trust him enough to tell him what was going on. It wasn't like was going to use her information against her. Maybe blackmail her a little to get what he wanted. But never against her. Right?

"Maybe you could start by telling me about your evening with Syusuke Fuji." Yukimura suggested. "It was after _that_ that I saw you visibly worried."

Asuna made a face. "Er…I don't know...um…it just didn't turn out to be what I had expected, is all."

Yukimura shook his head. "I don't think that's all Asu-chan. I think you're hiding something from us. I can even tell you weren't _completely_ honest about why you actually left your old school in the middle of the year like that."

Asuna only stared dumbly. _Was it that obvious?_

"I mean, having a horde of fan girls bullying you constantly over a rumor is not a pleasant thing. But knowing you, I bet you could easily stand up to it. So, what was _so bad_ that you had to leave abruptly?" Yukimura was concerned now. Asuna looked vulnerable. Frightened, almost.

She turned her gaze elsewhere. The memory of it all made her sick. It was a chapter of her life that she didn't want to discuss at all. Let alone twice in the span of two days.

"Asu-chan, if you don't tell me, how will I help?"

Asuna sighed deeply. He will not rest until he'd known the whole thing. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"The evening before with Fuji. What really happened?"

"It's related to the real reason why I actually left school. I thought he knew about it all. But I only found out yesterday that he really wasn't aware of it. All this time I thought he was just being a jerk to torment me. But I guess he didn't know. It doesn't change anything between us though, if that's what you're worried about. We're done. That's it."

"I'm not worried about that Asu-chan." _Well not entirely. No matter how bad it sounds, I'm glad to know you don't want to go back to him,_ he thought. "But what is the reason Asuna? Why does it seem to worry you so much?"

Asuna didn't want to admit it, but it terrified her. She would still have nightmares sometimes. And her most feared moment would come alive in those nightmares.

Her hand instinctively went to her hair. "Do you know how long my hair used to be, senpai?"

Yukimura wasn't sure how this was important but answered her question by shaking his in the negative. Asuna smiled softly as her hands went down, past her hips, stopping a little above the back of her knee.

"My hair, senpai, was this long" she straightened herself after making sure her captain saw it.

"Why would you cut all your hair off?" Yukimura was beginning to feel that something wasn't right.

The girl gave him a sad smile. "I didn't, senpai. It was Fuji's fan girls. The president of Fuji's fan club along with several others."

"What! Are you serious? You didn't tell anyone? Or call for help?" Yukimura couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I didn't even know what hit me. I was not too bothered with all the bullying," she admitted. "I didn't even think of shifting schools, to be honest. Especially not in the way that I did. It was about a week before I left school when it happened. As soon as I got to school, a group of girls flocked me. They took me to a quiet wing of the school, taped my hands and legs, and of course, mouth and locked me in some closet for the entire day. I screamed and cried like crazy because it was so dark and I couldn't move. I was terrified. But I didn't know that the worst was yet to come."

Yukimura could only stare. _What in the world! What was she doing facing all this all by herself?_

"They came back after school, though" she continued. "They dragged me to the girls' tennis clubroom, with me still taped. And there, without any light whatsoever, they chopped off all my hair."

Asuna pulled her now shoulder length hair to one side to reveal a long scar running down the side of her neck. The wound had closed, but it was clear that it must've been pretty deep.

"They cut my hair without any light, and they cut me in the process. There were a lot of cuts. But this one was the deepest." She rubbed said scar and sighed. "They then cut all the tapes and left me there. All alone. This incident alone got me so scared that I changed school within a week."

"It's not a pleasant memory senpai. That's why I don't like talking about it. I hope you wouldn't tell this to anyone either."

Before Yukimura could say anything, though, the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch time. She smiled and said goodbye to her captain and left. Yukimura watched her go. He wanted to snap someone's neck. A certain tensai's neck to be specific.

 _I will not be fooled. I know you let her get hurt on purpose. I'll make you pay, Syusuke Fuji. Just you wait._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. My finals are coming up. But I'm trying really hard to present you with amazing chapters. Please forgive me if it's not up to its usual standard. Please R &R!**

 **Chapter-10**

Asuna ran around the courts holding a bag of sweets as Marui chased her. Jackal ran after the both of them so they would stop goofing around and start practice.

Yukimura, Sanada, Niou, Yagyuu and Renji stood outside the courts watching them. None of them in a hurry to start practice. Apparently, what Asuna had shared with Yukimura, was shared with the rest of them. Without her knowledge of course. She wouldn't want anyone's pity. And telling the others in front of her, would make her feel exactly that.

Renji felt guilty for the way he had acted. It must have terrified her so much. Being locked up all day, having all her hair chopped off, getting cut in the process. Yet he pushed her to tell her darkest secret without waiting to consider what she was dealing with.

All he could think about was his selfish needs and unnecessary jealousy. He should've trusted her more. He should've known she would never betray Rikkai. She even apologized to him for acting up whereas it was only normal for her to do so. He sighed. She needs more time before he could make any move.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Fuji spent his entire day in a daze. He'd been in this state since last night. His evening with Asuna had not been at all what he had thought it'd be. He had no idea that she had to deal with something so horrible and he couldn't do anything about it.

Needless to say, he'd told Tezuka all the details and he could tell that Tezuka too had thought it was disturbing.

He couldn't forget the way she'd showed him her scar. Her face was so sad. She looked so broken.

" _Why'd you cut all your hair off? Did you want to move on that badly?"_

 _Asuna smiled in an odd manner and moved her hair to one side. That is the first he'd seen that disturbingly long scar along her neck. It wasn't there before._

" _Don't pretend like you don't know a thing" she seethed._

" _Don't act like you don't know how your fan girls tied and locked me up in some closet all day then chopped my hair off without lights."_

 _Fuji only stared. "What?!"_

" _Don't. Okay? You think it is okay for you to mess with anyone to any extent. But this time you've crossed the line."_

" _Asuna," he wasn't sure what to say. He had no idea. "Asuna please tell me what really happened. Believe me I didn't know a thing."_

 _Asuna assessed the man in front of her. He really did seem like he didn't know. She sighed._

" _Well, it happened a week before I left Seigaku…"_

He snapped out of his trance to see Oishi looking at him with concern.

"Fuji are you okay? I've been calling you but you just didn't seem to listen."

Fuji shook his head and smiled weakly. Suddenly everything looked so dull and hopeless. He wondered if things would ever go back to normal.

"Uh Fuji, Yukimura is outside. He's looking for you." Oishi scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Fuji only nodded and headed out.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Yukimura, Renji and Niou stood near the tennis courts of Seigaku. They had hurriedly finished practice to come to Tokyo. Now they waited for Fuji to come.

Soon they saw Fuji and Tezuka coming towards them and guessed that Tezuka too was aware of the situation.

Surprisingly, today the tensai did not have that infuriating smile on his face. Even Tezuka seemed to be a bit nervous.

"I'm guessing you know why we're here." Yukimura jumped straight to the point.

Both the Seigaku players nodded.

"Good. I will say this once and only once Fuji." Yukimura's voice was levelled. But only barely.

"Stay the hell away from Asuna. We don't want her to come to any harm because of you or your dumb fan girls."

"If you don't" Niou's eyes blazed. "Then God help you and those girls."

They turned to leave, but Fuji's voice stopped them.

"Renji," he called. Said data master looked over his shoulder to hear the tensai out.

"I know you like her." Fuji's cerulean eyes narrowed.

Renji opened his eyes and turned to face him fully. _Was he that obvious?_

"Don't think threatening me would make things easier for you. I'm not backing down without a fight."

Without missing a beat, Renji replied, "I'm not giving up either. Unlike you, she means a lot to me and I want to keep her safe. You're just upset we care about her and she likes being with us more. You don't really like her."

Fuji's jaw clenched and Tezuka was starting to get worried.

"Who are you to say if my feelings for Asuna are genuine or not. Even I could say the same for you. You haven't even known her for that long."

"Yes, I admit I know very little of her. But I'm willing to get to know her better. But at least my feelings don't include tormenting her and making her life a living hell."

Fuji didn't have an answer to that. He only clenched his fists in anger.

"I refuse to pity Asuna. She has my respect and she'll have it no matter what. I am not afraid to lose. Not to you at least, but I am scared of losing her. I'll give everything to win her over. You won't have it easy Fuji." Renji turned and left with his friends.

Fuji stood there with Tezuka as they walked away. Tezuka patted his shoulder and went back to the club room.

 _I won't give up. Not that easily Renji._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. My move to Canada kept me very busy and I hope you all would like this new update. Please r &r. I hope this chapter is up to your standards.**

 **Chapter-11**

"Gather around!" Yukimura's strong voice called out to the players busy in practice. Yukimura and Sanada waited as the players gathered around them. "We've been taking things light for a while but that will have to change." Yukimura looked around to see if everyone was present and continued, "The regionals are less than two months away and we have no time to sit around. We have to practice long and hard to defeat all teams and go all the way to nationals. Losing is unacceptable, whether it is during an official match or practice! Is that understood?" The entire team cheered as Sanada ended the briefing with a _tarundoru_ and sent them off in separate courts to practice.

Renji and Yukimura observed as the rest of the team practiced. "So…" Yukimura trailed off. "So?" Renji asked. "What are you thinking?" Yukimura didn't have to look to know that Renji wasn't really observing. "Yagyuu and Niou are doing fine as usual. But Niou is slacking off. His reaction time to his opponent's attacks has slowed down by 3 seconds. He needs more of those small exercises that I've seen Inui use to keep the players' concentration up."

Yukimura chuckled, "As keen as your observation is, and though it is correct, you and I both know that's not what I was hinting at. And don't blame Niou. We've all become a bit unfocused since that day." Renji only nodded in reply.

He couldn't stop thinking about their _talk_ to Fuji and Tezuka. Several things kept going through his mind. Did Fuji really love her? Did she love him back? Was he in their way? He didn't want to be a thorn in her way. But he liked Asuna too. This was starting to mess with his head.

"You can solve this later," Yukimura's voice brought Renji out of his trance. "Go practice." Renji didn't need to be told twice. Yukimura was right. He could solve his internal issues later. Practice comes first.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Asuna grinned as Kirihara missed another serve. Kirihara was in his devil mode and was getting angrier by the moment. Before Asuna joined Rikkai, Sanada and Yukimura were the only people to be able to stand up to the pressure that was the bloodshot Kirihara.

 _It was a surprise to all when one day a cheerful and frail looking girl decided to enter the boys' tennis courts and play. Kirihara refused to even acknowledge her and Sanada was on the verge of hauling her out of the courts. But Kirihara suddenly changed his mind and decided he'd beat her real quick and destroy her pride._

 _The game though, turned into a very long one with Kirihara on the losing side. The girl was small but very agile. Her movements and cool intellect kept her a step ahead of the raging Kirihara. However, right before the game ended, Kirihara suddenly threw his racquet at her, and the girl, not having anticipated that, got a hit to the head and fell to the ground, fainting immediately._

 _She later woke up as a regular of the Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu boys' tennis team. This was the story of Asuna Takahashi joining the tennis club._

Asuna smiled as Sanada came to take over. She jogged over to the fountain for a drink. The sudden shadow looming over her made her stop and turn. Renji stood behind her. Eyes closed. He suddenly reminded her of Fuji.

Shaking her thoughts away, she grinned. "Am I getting any better senpai?" Renji pretended to think for a bit. "I'm not sure. You looked pretty bad out there." Asuna's jaw dropped. "Did you just crack a joke senpai?" but before Renji could say anything else, Asuna took off, laughing in hysterics.

Renji rolled his eyes as he heard Asuna screaming 'Renji senpai cracked a joke! HAHAHA' in the distance. That girl would probably die of her own sassiness. Not that he ever wanted that, but you know. Plus he couldn't even tell her what he wanted to say.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Renji headed for the school gates after practice. Asuna stood waiting under a tree, a big goofy smile appearing on her face when he came into sight. In all the commotion of him telling a joke, Renji had only been able to tell Asuna that he wanted to walk home with her.

"I'm sorry," Renji said quietly. They were close to the street where they had to part ways. "What for?" Asuna looked at him with a frown. Renji hung his head low. He should've been more patient with her.

"Nothing," and silence once again dawned upon them. Renji wasn't entirely sure why he had asked Asuna to walk with him.

She looked at him oddly, but didn't dig further. She looked forward and saw an ice cream truck selling ice cream to some kids.

"Ne Yanagi senpai," Renji turned to her and tilted his head in confusion. Asuna bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling. She then shyly glanced to the truck. Renji followed her gaze and smiled softly.

 _She wants ice cream._

They stood quietly eating their ice creams. Renji finished his and looked over to Asuna. They'll be going different ways after this. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Sorry" he said again. A small frown adorned Asuna's face.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"I should have tried to understand your situation better. I acted without knowing. I appologise."

Asuna knew exactly what he was talking about. She turned away from him.

"How could you've known if I didn't tell you? Please don't apologize. I-" her words died at her mouth as she felt herself being pulled from behind.

Renji had pulled her in for a hug. He held her in his strong arms and buried his face in her hair.

"Then tell me everything from now on. Anything and everything, Asuna. Let me be there with you through everything."

Asuna blushed at his sudden bold gesture, but smiled softly. She turned in his arms, hands resting on his chest.

"Maybe I will" came her reply as she shyly looked up at him. Renji's heart raced at the sight in front of him. Asuna was in his arms and blushing furiously. He felt light headed and on impulse he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

Asun's eyes widened and she blushed heavily, covering her face.

"Let me walk you home" he murmured in her ear. Asuna blushed again but nodded.

They began to walk towards her home in silence and Renji wondered, looking at the sky.

 _Maybe, just maybe there was still hope for him too._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all so much for supporting this fic. I honestly didn't think it would get so many wonderful reviews. Please continue to support me. This is a new chapter. Hoping to win your hearts once more. Please r &r.**

 **Chapter-12**

Fuji and Tezuka sat at a bench after a run in the park. Fuji had been awfully quiet ever since all this started. But he became more depressed ever since the Rikkai Dai boys came to visit.

He cannot console his friend by telling him it wasn't his fault when it clearly is. He felt helpless as a friend and even worse as a captain for he could see his tensai straying away from his priorities. He only hoped he would come back to his full strength during the regionals.

Fuji looked like a mess. He felt like crap. He could not believe he put Asuna through so much with his ignorance. He didn't once stop to consider how his actions may affect her. What was worse was that she never even told him any of this on her own. Had her hair not come up in their conversation, she wouldn't even have told him.

What should he do? How should he face her? Not that she refused to see him again. But he wanted to clear the air between them. And what about Rikkai? Especially Renji? How serious is he about Asuna? Does she like him back?

His racing thoughts stopped when he felt Tezuka shift beside him.

"What are you going to do?" Tezuka asked, turning to him.

"I don't know, okay? I didn't think this could turn out to be so… complicated. I never thought I'd want her back so badly." Fuji groaned into his hands.

"You can start with apologizing. If not anything else then at least you'll get closure. So will she." Tezuka felt bad suggesting this, but he didn't feel like giving Fuji false hope.

"I don't want closure. I want her back. I never thought I would, but I really want her back. And Renji being in the picture just drives me mad."

"Fuji please," Tezuka sighed. "Take some time off and give her space as well. Let her decide who she wants to be with. I don't mean to sound unsupportive of you, but after what has happened, I think she should get to decide what she wants."

Fuji stared at him for a long time.

"Tezuka,"

"Hm?" Tezuka turned to him expectantly.

"I think that's the longest you've ever talked."

Tezuka felt like making Fuji run laps, but sighed.

 _Well, at least this is better than watching him sulk around._

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Asuna woke up feeling rather fresh and cheerful. She looked out the window to be welcomed by the view of a lovely sunny day. Right then though, last night's events flashed in front of her and she fell back on her bed, blushing and sighing.

Was it real? Did all of that really happen? She felt so safe when Renji hugged her. He was so gentle too. She squeaked and hid under her blanket, embarrassed to have thought about her senpai like that when she didn't even know what he felt for her? Was it because he thought she was a dear friend and kouhai? Did he see her as a little sister? Or was it something else? And what did she feel for him?

All these questions made her head hurt. She shook herself out of her thoughts and began to get ready for school. _Maybe I'll make a bento for Yanagi senpai._ The thought made her blush but she wanted to thank him too.

She quickly got ready and made bentos for herself and Renji. Satisfied with her work, she ate a small breakfast and headed to school.

 _It's going to be a beautiful day, I just know it._

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Renji put his head down on his desk and groaned. This was _not_ a good day.

He had forgotten to change the alarm time since there was no morning practice today and had ended up waking too early. Then, he got tangled in his blanket and fell from his bed, stubbed his toe and burnt his lunch, before making his way to school. He even found it hard to concentrate in class and missed a few things during lecture.

He groaned again as his stomach rumbled. _Just great,_ he thought. He had to wage war with his household to get to school, missed points during lecture and was now sulking during lunch without any food. _Maybe this is what poverty feels like. Is individual or private poverty a thing? Maybe it applies for me?_ Before his thoughts on poverty could wander too far though, the smell of nice food teased his nostrils.

He looked up a little annoyed but blinked when he saw someone holding a nicely packed bento in front of him. He turned to the side to see none other than Asuna holding out the bento for him. His stomach rumbled loudly and he blushed.

"I thought you might want some" Asuna smiled shyly and pulled another chair to his desk. They began to eat quietly, Renji gobbling the lunch given to him.

As the nutrition reached his stomach, his brain began to compose thoughts other than poverty. His eyes wandered to the girl sitting on his right, taking small bites of her rice balls while turning pages of his Japanese lit text book. Suddenly feeling his stare on her, she snapped the book shut and went back to eating quietly.

A small smile came on Renji's face as he covered it with the onigiri Asuna had so lovingly made for him. _Lovingly?_ The thought made him wonder about last night. He turned his head only to see Asuna already staring at him.

"Something you want to talk about?" he asked casually, closing his bento box.

Asuna fidgeted in her seat and bit her lip in concentration, she wasn't quite sure where to start from.

"Last night…" she started carefully, keeping her gaze fixed on the table.

"I meant everything I said" Asuna's eyes turned to Renji and found him already staring at her. Not his usual closed-eyed way, but actually looking at her.

And for the first time, Asuna felt like he could peer into her very core if he wanted to, with his beautiful brown eyes.

The thought made her blush furiously.

"Uhh, I have to umm…" she mumbled gibberish as she hastily picked up both bento boxes and got up to leave.

Renji grabbed her wrist to stop her and Asuna felt like her heart would collapse. From the corner of her eyes, she could see everyone watching them and she began to panic.

"Walk home with me today." Renji's deep voice pulled her out of her panicked state. It took her a while to comprehend what he was saying, with her heart racing and all, but then she blushed and nodded.

Renji watched her leave, a smile tugging at his lips. He was looking forward to spending more time with Asuna. Not even the looming existence of a certain tensai could ruin his mood. 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the slow update. Please forgive this hopeless soul and r &r this chapter. I do not own POT.**

 **Chapter-13**

Yukimura and Sanada watched as the others practiced in different courts. Renji and Kirihara finished a match and came back for a drink. The former joined Yukimura as they watched Sanada scold Kirihara for losing.

Suddenly loud cheers came from a court at the far left. A lot of the members have gathered around the court to cheer for the players. They realized that it was where Asuna and Niou were playing and they all headed there together.

Niou and Asuna stood on opposite sides of the court. Both sweating profusely but Asuna was smiling while Niou had a slight frown on his face. Apparently the trickster was having a difficult time beating Asuna and he was getting frustrated. She was leading with 6-5.

"Getting a little rusty, senpai?" Asuna teased as she got ready to serve. Niou growled at her before dashing forward to return the shot. Asuna smiled as she suddenly jumped to reach the ball in the air and hit it with all she had.

Niou along with everyone else around the court watched as the ball crash landed just inside the baseline of Niou's side. She had used Niou's meteor drive against him. It took Yagyu a minute before he could announce Asuna the winner. Everyone watching the match went wild.

Niou looked a little mad but then crossed the net and patted his kohai's head.

"You're learning fast kid" he smirked as Asuna pouted.

"It won't be that easy next time." Niou winked.

"I'll still win." Asuna winked back.

Renji had a smile on his face as he turned to the other two monsters of Rikkai.

"Guess who'll be taking the Regionals by storm yet again?"

Yukimura and Sanada smirked.

Seeing Asuna they got back their old motivation to beat all the others at the Regionals. They were worried about her performance but she was working hard to expand her arsenal. So she could fight beside them at the Regionals.

"Her stamina has increased. So has her speed. Even Niou was exhausted after their match. But she was still doing pretty well. She even mastered Niou's Meteor Drive in such a short time. I can't help being impressed."

Renji tried to hide his slight blush with a frown but Yukimura's chuckle told him he was caught.

But before Yukimura could say anything, Asuna bounded up to them, her face glowing with pride.

"Senpaitachi!" she called out. "Did you see what I did!" she squeaked as Niou came and secured her in a gentle headlock.

"We're very impressed Asu-chan" Yukimura chuckled.

"But you can't be careless. You have to concentrate more." Sanada said with his usual serious face. Asuna pouted at that.

"Good job though" came Sanada's short praise as he left to gather the others.

Asun's face broke into a beautiful smile and she turned to look for Renji, only to see that he was already staring at her. She blushed as she remembered yesterday's events again.

" _Asuna" Renji called as they reached her apartment building. She looked at him expectantly. He wrapped her in a gentle hug._

" _Give me a chance to get to know you better" he murmured against her ear. "Let me help you forget all your sorrows."_

 _Asuna hid her blushing face in his chest as he kissed her head for the second time that evening._

Asuna snapped from her thoughts as she watched Renji walk away while talking to the others. _He asked me to walk home with him again._

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Renji and Asuna walked side by side, in comfortable silence on their way home. Their hands would occasionally brush which would leave them blushing madly.

As they neared Asuna's apartment, Renji lightly grasped her wrist to stop her. She stopped, her head lowered to hide the blush spreading across her face.

Renji stood in front of her and tilted her face up but before he could say anything, it started to pour. Caught off guard, both stood shocked in the rain for a while before Asuna grabbed Renji's arm and ran into her apartment building.

The climbed the stairs to her apartment and went in, both shivering from being soaked.

Asuna quickly retrieved two towels for both of them. Renji wiped himself as best he could before Asuna showed him to the spare bedroom and bathroom where he could take a shower and change.

Renji thanked her, entered the bathroom and without a second thought jumped in the shower. The warm water soothed his cold skin as he began to think more clearly.

He was in Asuna's apartment. Only the two of them. She was also probably showering right now. They've been alone at his place before. But somehow this was different. He felt like he didn't have to lock all his feelings up around her anymore. The thought of Asuna showering in the other room made him blush. He quickly rid himself of these thoughts and finished showering. Stepping out, he noticed a set of clothes waiting for him on the bed.

Changing into them he came out to see the living room still empty as the rain continued to pour outside. He made himself comfortable on the couch as he looked around the apartment. It was a pretty nice one. Spacious, nice furniture and paintings, wonderful décor and well kept, although he thought the last two features of the place was Asuna's doing. He wondered where her parents stayed. She was never too chatty about her personal life, sans the Fuji issue.

His eyes stopped at one of the smaller paintings in the room. It wasn't anything too critical or abstract, just a field of lavenders. The painting was so simple but grabbed his attention nonetheless. He got up to inspect it closely.

A moment later the door to Asuna's bedroom opened and she stepped out in a big t-shirt and shorts while wiping her hair. Asuna's face became red once he turned to her. Renji thought it was because she was uncomfortable or something. So he decided to lighten the atmosphere and drew her attention to the painting he was inspecting.

"You have great paintings" he commented, but soon realized his comment had further worsened her discomfort. Unsure about what to do he began to panic, when a small voice stopped him.

"Do you really think so Yanagi senpai?" he nodded to clarify her doubt.

"Where did you get this?" he asked pointing to the lavender painting.

Asuna stayed quiet for a while, fidgeting with her towel.

"I didn't buy it senpai" she said in a small voice.

"A gift?" he guessed and she shook her head to say no.

He turned back to the painting wondering how she got it if it was neither bought nor a gift. Just then he noticed something. A tiny signature at the corner of the painting. _A. Takahashi_ it said. He turned to the other paintings and they all had the same signature. It was no mystery now that she'd painted all of them. He couldn't help being impressed.

"Why didn't you join the art club then?" he asked settling himself on the couch again.

She shrugged. "I already know how to paint. Been doing that since I was five. I only paint to fill up empty walls. Or maybe make gifts."

"Since that young? Don't you want to go pro with art?" he was very surprised with her lack of motivation to pursue her talent.

"Not really. My parents wanted me to pursue a career in music or art since I was good at both since childhood. Could've easily gone to Hyotei with a scholarship too. But I guess I just didn't want to" she busily made dinner while Renji sat at the counter listening to her.

"I was pretty happy at first with going to a normal middle and high school but the last year was beginning to make me regret my choices. The sudden school shift and going so far from my previous address had my parents worried. But I just couldn't tell them anything. They'd pull me out of here immediately and-" she suddenly stopped and turned to Renji.

"I'm so sorry senpai. I didn't mean to ramble on like that." Renji waved at her words.

"You never tell anyone about your personal or family life. I feel like I'm getting to see a different side of you today." Asuna smiled at his words as they set the table together.

Once they'd started eating, Renji continued their previous conversation.

"So do your parents live far from here?"

"Yeah" came her simple reply.

"Like a different city far?"

"A different country far. They live in Paris, senpai. They work there."

"Oh? Did you live in Paris as well?"

"Yes. I was born there. But we once came here for a trip as well as my father's work and I refused to go back. So they enrolled me in middle school in Seigaku. Didn't leave here since then. And before you ask, yes, I know French."

Renji blushed a little for being too inquisitive. He couldn't help it. He barely knew anything about her except for what she showed on the surface.

He was determined to know her better than anyone else. And he wanted to make most of the opportunity given to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter-14**

Fuji refused to chicken out as he walked towards Asuna's home in Kanagawa. He had taken an early train to go see her. Maybe even convince her to not stop seeing him. He could start from there. He wanted her to trust him again. To be friends with him again.

And maybe… maybe even love him again.

He came to stop near her apartment and began to wonder if he should call her or simply show up at her door. He was considering entering the building when he saw Renji come out of the building in his Rikkai uniform with Asuna following him in a t-shirt and tennis shorts. He quickly hid behind a tree.

It was a Saturday. So why would Renji be in his uniform? School was supposed to be closed today. Even Asuna was in casual attire. So why….his train of thought suddenly stopped as he found it hard to breathe.

 _Did he spend the night at her place? No, he couldn't have. He's probably just picking her up or something. Right?_

He began to follow them from a distance as they walked towards a park and he slowly breathed out in relief. But no. they turned away from the park and went several blocks down and walked into a street. They entered the house at the end of the street.

Slowly coming out of hiding, Fuji neared the house to see whose it was. "Renji" it said in clear Kanji.

He quickly hid in a nearby bush as the front door opened. Asuna waited as Renji came out with a fresh pair of shorts and t-shirt on.

 _No._ Fuji thought. _It couldn't be._

He closed the door behind him and they continued walking back down the street.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

"Umm...Yanagi senpai" Asuna called in a small voice. Renji lightly squeezed her hand to acknowledge her. They were heading to practice at the nearby park. Unknown to them, a pair of cerulean eyes flashed at Renji's open display of affection.

"I'm sorry I didn't have any clothes for you other than my father's old ones. They must've been very uncomfortable, no?" Renji chuckled and looked at her.

"It's fine. I'm just glad I got to spend so much time with you" he gently tugged her hand to bring her closer.

"I'm sorry…for… uh…falling asleep on you like that" Asuna covered her face with one hand to try and hide her reddening face.

Renji bent down to reach her ear and murmured, "It's okay and I quite enjoyed it."

"Senpai!" Asuna flailed to hide her embarrassment while Renji only smiled.

Looking at him, Asuna thought Renji looked devilishly handsome smiling like that. She blushed at her thoughts.

Last night had been quite an unexpected one. Renji had given her his undivided attention. Trying to learn everything he could about her.

Since it got pretty late by the time the rain let up, Asuna had asked for him to crash with her for the night and he'd agreed after letting his parents know.

After dinner they had decided to watch a movie but Asuna soon fell asleep on Renji's chest and Renji had fallen asleep playing with her hair.

The morning after, Asuna thought it would be very awkward. But Renji's kind words and caring attitude had put her into ease. He was always so nice to her. She'd be lying if she said she felt nothing for the quiet and charming senior, but she wasn't sure if it would be right to explore those feelings at a time like this. The Regionals were coming up in a month. She has to work extra hard to help Rikkai get to the Nationals. Moreover, with the unresolved issues with Fuji, she didn't want to drag Renji into her internal confusions.

They soon reached the park and started practicing with the team. Her thoughts pushed to the back of her mind.

A pair of cerulean eyes saw and heard almost all of it. And this revelation did not please him.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Niou, and Yukimura watched as Renji packed his racquet. Practice had ended a while ago and Asuna had joined Marui to check out a new cake shop. The others had headed to their respective homes.

As Renji too got ready to leave, Niou and Yukimura blocked his way. Their serene smiles in place. Renji inwardly groaned. He should've known they'd pick up something. They'd probably guessed something the moment he showed up with Asuna.

"So?" Yukimura asked coolly hile Niou wiggled his brows.

"So?" Renji raised a single brow.

"Don't play dumb Renji," Niou scoffed. "Give us all the little details." Renji only looked away, his cheeks reddening.

Both Yukimura and Miou grinned at Renji. They were relieved to see their friend so happy after such a long time. Although he wasn't smiling, they could tell he was feeling way better.

They dragged him with them to the nearest fast food joint to finally spend some good time.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Fuji slammed the door to his room. He was livid from what he got to see today. Tezuka's words kept ringing in his ears.

 _At least you'd get closure._

He slammed his fist in the wall. He didn't want closure. He wanted Asuna back. He wanted _his_ Asuna back.

And he wanted Renji out of the way.

 _I will get her back Renji. Just you wait and see._


End file.
